My Daddy
by miranran
Summary: This is a story about Sesshoumaru and Rin as I believe it should be, the relationship between a father and his daughter.


I was inspired to write this story because of the song in it called "Daddy" by Beyonce' Knowles. As it is, I do not own anything in this fiction, execpt for my ideas. So please, enjoy the fiction, and if you like it, review! If you don't, review anyway's and tell me what you don't like about my story, and I'll see what I can do.

This is 'My Daddy'...

* * *

I remember when you used to take

me on a bike ride everyday

on the bayou

(You remember that? We were inseperable.)

* * *

Rin: Age 7

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Look." cried Rin, holding a turtle in her hands, giggling madly. Sesshoumaru looked at her blankly (how else does he look?). Rin then seemed to have an idea and opened her mouth to ask Sesshoumaru something.

"No." he said turning and walking away from the pond where they were camping. Rin pouted a little and called out to him.

"I haven't even asked you anything yet, m' lord." she said.

"I know." Sesshoumaru answered, not looking back at her, "But you cannot keep that turtle." Rin's jaw dropped as Sesshoumaru sat beneath a tree, closing his eyes. Rin knew that he was not asleep. So, dropping the turtle, she approched and sat before him. Rin then asked a question that no one had ever dared ask Sesshoumaru.

"Why not?" Jakken, who had been trying to cross a nearby river by way of a fallen tree, abruptly fell into it. Rin on the other hand was completly unfazed by her own question. Sesshoumaru opened one of his eyes and, noting Rin's expectant gaze, answered.

"The turtle belongs in the water, with it's...family." said Sesshoumaru, causing Rin to nod her head slowly and then shake her head. Jakken meanwhile, was trying to resist the swift current of the river, but was failing miserably.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, do you mean like how I belong with you and Master Jakken?" asked Rin, trying to understand. It was a while before Sesshoumaru answered. Rin had learned a long time ago to be patient with her lord. He would only answer if he wanted to. Then, just as Rin was about to give up, Sesshoumaru answered.

"Yes. How would you like it if someone took you away from us?"

"I would be sad." said Rin quietly pulling at the grass with a disappointed look on her face. Jakken on the other hand, while flailing helplessly in the water, discovered that the water was only to his waist. He stopped and began to make his way back toward camp when something pulled him under.

"So why do that to a turtle if you wouldn't like it?" said Sesshoumaru closing his eyes and leaning back on the tree. Rin smiled at her lord and bowed to him.

"Thank you my lord!" she said just as what ever had Jakken under the water spit him out and on to land, face first on the ground. Rin turned and saw Jakken on the ground and rushed over to him. "Guess what Master Jakken?"

"What?" he said glaring at the girl as she lifted his face from the ground, water running from his nose.

"We're a family!" Jakken sat miserably on the ground as the little girl danced around him in a circle chanting in a sing-song voice, 'We are a family!' Jakken's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fainted.

* * *

And I remember when you could do no wrong

you'd come home, from work

and I'd jump in your arms when I saw you

(I was so excited)

I was so happy so see you.

* * *

Rin: Age 10

"Master Jakken, do you think Lord Sesshoumaru will be okay?" asked Rin as they (Jakken, Rin, and Ah-Un) retreaed once agian when another battle began. As always Rin was worried about her lord. He was always fighting alone. Jakken stopped and sat on the ground.

"Of course he will be fine, no one can defeat lord Sesshoumaru! How could you even doubt him?" Rin hopped down from Ah-Un and placed her hands on her hips.

"I would never doubt lord Sesshoumaru," she said defiantly, then she continued softly. "I'm just worried about him." Jakken scoffed and turned his back on Rin. Rin shook a fist at his back and resisted the urge to kick him in the butt. Instead, she stood in his line of sight once agian.

"Don't you ever worry about lord Sesshoumaru?" she asked him pointing a finger down at him. Jakken simply stared at her.

"No." he said simply. Rin's finger dropped and she sighed heavily. Then she sat down in front of him. "Tell me a story Master Jakken." she stated looking at the old frog. "Please." It was Jakken's turn to sigh. Wheather or not he would admit it, he held a soft spot for the girl.

"Very well, but as soon as lord Sesshoumaru gets back-"

"I'm stopping," she impatiently finished for him. "Now get on with the story." Jakken, a little annoyed at the girl, began to tell the story of how the sun, upset with her brother, took her light away from the world. As Jakken told the story, however, Rin was not the only one listening. Near the end of the story, Rin asked a question.

"So Amaterasu just refused to come out?" she said pouting with her arms crossed over her chest. "She seems a little selfish." Jakken nodded in agreement and continued.

"In the end, all of the gods and goddesses had to come and lure her out. They had a huge party, and Amaterasu, overcome with curiosity, exited the cave and gave light to the world once agian." Jakken finished and the unexpected guest entered the clearing.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!!" cried Rin, launching herself at his legs. She looked up at him and smiled. "I was so worried." Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow and looked to Jakken.

"Is this true?" he asked Jakken. Jakken seemed startled at the sound of his name coming from lord Sesshoumaru, and quickly placed his fordhead on the ground bowing to his lord.

"Yes m'lord." Jakken answered through the dirt. Sesshoumaru looked back down at Rin who was still looking at him.

"There is no need for that, Rin. Worry is a useless emotion." he said removing the girl from his leg. Rin stepped back and looked up at him admiringly, almost proudly. Sesshoumaru was startled that a look such as that could come from such a little girl.

"Then I shall worry no longer m'lord." she said turning to look at Jakken who had ignored the whole scene, and was tending to Ah-Un. Rin coughed lightly, then walked around looking for somthing for Ah-Un to eat. "Master Jakken, does Ah-Un eat mushrooms?"

"No."

"How about, tree bark?"

"No."

"Bugs?"

"No." answered Jakken as Sesshoumaru sat down, pondering the look on Rin's face. 'Turst.' he thought calmly, finally identifying the emotion, 'In me. I shall try to be worthy of such trust.'

* * *

Because you love me I overcome

And I'm so proud of what you've become.

You've given me such security

No matter what mistakes I make

you're there for me.

You cure my disappointments

and you heal my pains.

You understand my fears

and you're protecting me

I treasure every irreplacable memory

and that's why:

I want my unborn son

to be like my daddy.

I want my husband

to be like my daddy.

there is no one

else like my daddy,

and I thank you

for loving me.

* * *

Rin: Age 15

Sesshoumaru sat behind his desk, signing whatever and stamping blah-blah-blah. He was getting really tired of the peace that the miko, Kagome, brought. 'Now there's nothing to do...' he thought absently sparing a glance out the window. Sesshoumaru shrugged and looked back to his desk, his eyes closing slowly.

Suddenly his eyes flew open and he looked back out of the window. Rin was outside, which was normal, but she was with a boy, which was not. It was the child of InuYasha and Kagome, Kaiyo. Sesshoumaru stood up and bellowed Jakken's named. Jakken as if on cue, entered just as Sesshoumaru yelled, causing him to drop the whatever and blah-blah-blah's that caused Sesshoumaru so much boredom.

"Yes, lord Sesshoumaru." Jakken asked, fearing for his life. What could cause his master to yell his name so angrily?

"Go and get Rin." he said simply, watching the pair outside, talking and laughing. Jakken bowed and left the room. Sesshoumaru looked on while Jakken entered his view and Rin nodded her head vigorously at something that Kaiyo had said. A few moments later, Rin burst into the room happily announcing that Kaiyo asked her on a date. Instantly, Sesshoumaru's plan was destroied. 'So much for, splitting them apart before she got too close...' he thought grumpily. Rin looked at Sesshoumaru, her eyes begging him to let her go. After almost 5 minutes of total scilence, Sesshoumaru answered.

"Very well." he said knowing Rin, and the fact that even he could not stop her from getting what she wanted. "But I wish to speak to him first." Rin's happiness instantly deflated, but determination was still there.

"Ok, just promise that no matter what, I still get to go on the date." she said offering her hand. Sesshoumaru looked from her hand to her the back at her. 'Surely she doesn't expect me to agree with that.' thought Sesshoumaru. Rin gave him the puppy dog face, and Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, an action he saved especally for this girl.

"Fine." said Sesshoumaru, reaching out to shake her hand. Instead, she hugged him, suprising him once agian.

"Thanks...dad." she said softly, knowing only he would hear her. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened and then, shockingly, he hugged her back lightly.

"You-...your welcome." he said, releasing the girl, looking down at her softly. Rin smiled big, and turned to leave.

"I'm gonna go and pick out what I'm gonna wear tomorrow!" she said rushing from the room as Jakken entered the room.

"What are you going to do now m'lord?"

"Kill anyone who breaks her heart." he said turning to look out the window. Jakken's mouth was open. "And Jakken?"

"Yes m'lord?" said Jakken.

"Pick up the documents that you dropped."

"Of course m'lord."

* * *

I still remember the expression on your face

when you found out I'd been on a date

and a boyfriend

(My frist boyfriend, you shoulda seen the look on your face)

I still remember I called you cryin

'cause of my tattoo

coulda said "Beyonce, I told ya so."

Instead you said you'd get one too

(you and momma said you'd get one just like mine)

Words can't express my boundless gratitude for you

I appreciate what you do

You've given me such security

No matter what mistakes I know

you're there for me.

You cure my disappointments

and you heal my pain.

You understand my fears

and you're protecting me

I treasure every extraordinary memory

that's why:

* * *

Rin: Age 25

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" said Kaiyo, entering the silent room cautiously. He knew that Sesshoumaru hated him, but he had an important question to ask him...very important. Kaiyo took a few more steps into the room, when a sudden light in the dark room scared him. Sesshoumaru was sitting in a chair, glaring at Kaiyo, who had his hand over his heart. Kaiyo had InuYasha's eyes, but every other feature was from his mother. 'Just goes to show who has the real dominance.' thought Sesshoumaru absently.

"You're late." said Sesshoumaru, standing and turining on the lamps in his study. To tell the truth, he loved scaring the crap out of every one. The fact that no one could hear him didn't help either. When the room was full of light, Kaiyo decided to speak.

"I know lord Sesshoumaru, it was Rin, she-"

"Don't blame her for your tardiness." said Sesshoumaru, snapping at the sound of his surrougate daughters name. Kaiyo bowed and apologized.

"Forgive me my lord, but she really did delay me. She was trying to stop me from coming, but I had to." said Kaiyo still bowing. When he finally chanced aglance up, Sesshoumaru's glare was upon him. Kaiyou then stood up straight and looked him in the eye.

"What was of such importance that you 'had to' come." said Sesshoumaru, noting the change in Kaiyo's posture. The boy was born shy, and he didn't talk to anyone that he didn't know. Rin was the one who brought him out of his shell. Plus being one of the VERY few 1/3 demons, he didn't make many friends. The boy was always hunched over, as if hiding from some one. Now he stood straight and proud, as though he could carry the world if he so wished.

"I know that you are not Rin's father, but I know that you think her a daughter, and I know that she thinks you a father, so it is only proper that I ask you this."

"Well?" said Sesshoumaru getting impatient. Kaiyo sighed and looked at Sesshoumaru, a million emotions in his eyes.

"I came here to ask for Rin's hand in marrage." said Kaiyo, his voice even and clear. If Sesshoumaru was a lesser person, he would have screamed and fainted. But he was not. Instead, he glared down upon the spawn of InuYasha while the boy looked back at him, love and determination shining in his eyes.

Sesshoumaru cirled around him, all the while his eyes locked with Kaiyo's. Of course Sesshoumaru didn't deem him worthy of his Rin, but then agian, compared to all of the others that had asked to marry Rin...'Ugh, I don't even want to think about it.' thought Sesshoumaru finally stopping in front of Kaiyo and asking him the one question that had caused many of Rin's suitor to fall short of his belssings.

"What can you do for Rin that I have not?" All of the other men were stumped, the only thing that I hadn't done to or for Rin was the one thing that would get them instantly beheaded. Most of the men excused themselves and never came back. One of them was beheaded. It was a long time before Kaiyo answered, and it greatly suprised Sesshoumaru.

"Nothing." said Kaiyo softly to Sesshoumaru, finally looking away opting to look at his shoes. "Lord Sesshoumaru, you have given Rin the world, I could never dream to do for Rin what you have done for her, but...I love her lord Sesshoumaru." finished Kaiyo looking earnestly into Sesshoumaru's eyes.

"All that I can do is do is protect her, shelter her, keep her safe, and love her to the end of my days. All I can do is hope to live up to your standards and treat Rin the way that she deserves to be treated. That is what I can do for Rin. It may already have been accomplised, but I can try and maybe one day, do, what you have done for Rin."

* * *

I want my unborn son

to be like my daddy

I want my husband

To be like my daddy

there is no one

else like my daddy

and I thank you

for lovin' me

* * *

Rin: Age 35

"Sesshoumaru!" called Rin searching the estate for him. 'You'd figure SOMETHING would change in this house after 20 years!' she thought going though the fimilar halls passing the many pictures that she and Shippou had drawn as children and put up. When she passed the Butterfly she knew she was next to the study.

She slid the shoji dorr open to find the figure of her father standing in the window, hands clasped behind his back. He glanced her way as she entered, and offered her a seat. "What do you want? Kari is with Kagome and InuYasha, and Kaiyo jr. is at a friends house. Why could I not bring the children?" Sesshoumaru then spoke and the words seemed fuzzy to her.

"What?" Rin said giving him a funny look, it was like when ever he spoke, the words would mess themselves up.

"I said jieajf lkwajfw." he said agian. Rin sat down. 'I thought I heard Kaiyo's name, but...'

Sesshoumaru knelt before her and took her hands, saying each word carefully, pronouncing each syllable so she could understand.

"Kaiyo is dead." Sesshoumaru repeated to the girl as she continued to look at him dumbsturck. 'It's finally hit her.'he thought. Rin's mouth hung open slightly and her grip on his hands was tightening.

"No." she said absently. "No! No, no, no, no, no! It- there has to be some kind of mistake. Or a joke! Ha, not a good first attempt Sesshoumaru, I can tell you that right now. Kaiyo! You can come out now, the joke is over!" Rin called out standing.

"Rin, Kaiyo is not--"

"No!" she yelled cutting Sesshoumaru off. "He has to be here!" Rin left the room, searching the estate, all the while calling out to Kaiyo. Sesshoumaru could feel the girls heartbreak everytime she called his name, everytime she left an empty room. Finally she made it back to the study, but by this time, reality was hitting her like the wind of a huricane. She fell to her knees and began to weep, crying his name. Sesshoumaru, without hesitation, sat beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

"He's gone...he is really gone isn't he?" she said through her tears.

"Yes." said Sesshoumaru, and she began to cry harder.

"How will I-? How will the children-? Why did he-?" she cried out, gripping Sesshoumaru's shirt holding on to him tightly, buring her face in his shirt. They remained that way for hours it seemed, before Rin quieted. Sesshoumaru sighed heavily and looked down at her. 'She's asleep.' he stood and picked her up, bringing her to her room and laying her down. Sesshoumaru turned to leave, but Rin sat up and called him back.

"I...I don't want to be alone right now." she said her hand over her heart, as though there was an indescribeable pain there. "Please, say?" Sesshoumaru left the room.

Rin looked around her room and sighed heavily when her door opened, revealing Sesshoumaru carrying a chair. He sat the chair next to her bed, sat down and closed his eyes.

* * *

Even if my man broke my heart today

No matter how much pain I'm in I will be okay

'Cause I've got a man in my life

that can't be replaced

For his love is unconditional

it won't go away

And I know I'm lucky

I know It ain't easy

For the men who take care of the responsibilities

Love is overwhelming

Lord, why did you pick me?

Can't stop the tears from falling

I love you so much daddy

* * *

Rin: Age 67

"I knew you would come Sesshoumaru." said Rin reaching out a wrinkled hand to the man she secretly called father. 'Even after all these years, he hasn't change a bit.' she thought admiring for the last time his Long silver hair, and bright golden eyes. Only on of her and Kaiyo's children had gold eyes, but, ironically, they all had silver hair. Obviously, they got it from InuYasha, but oh well. She always thought of Seshoumaru when she saw her children. Sesshoumaru grasped her hand, resisting the urge to cry out. He had known that this day would come. He was a demon, a great Taiyoukai, he would live forever, while the ones who loved him died, one by one.

"I am worried about you Rin." said Sesshoumaru, placing his hand on his ex-ward's forehead. She was burning up. Rin took his hand from her forehead and sighed.

"I remember once, when I was young, a man told me not to worry, and that worry was a useless emotion."

"Yes," said Sesshoumaru quietly recalling that day perfectly.

"Sesshoumaru, don't grieve for me."

"How can you say that?" said Sesshoumaru, his eyes glazed with tears. 'Olny for you Rin." he thought blinking at the realization that he was crying.

"I can say that because I have lived. I have loved, and I have lost. My life was lived to the fullest Sesshoumaru. I have no regrets." she said softly, closing her eyes. "You have no idea how it feels to look back on your life and not regret any choice you make. Not many have that chance." Sesshoumaru sighed and placed Rin's hands to his lips.

"No not many people do." said Sesshoumaru, his voice wavering with emotion. Rin smiled and pointed with her free hand to a book lying on her dresser.

"I want you to have that book." she said, grinning. "It is only a small token compared to what you have given me, but I still want you to have it." Sesshoumaru stood and took the book from its place opening it to it's first page. "It is my diary." Sesshoumaru's head snapped up and he looked as though he was about to refuse the book. Rin held up her hand. "You will take it Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru sighed and knelt next to Rin once more.

"I will miss you, Rin." said Sesshoumaru softly. Rin smiled.

"I guess I'll just have to wait until you come to me, at least I'll be with my husband agian." Rin closed her eyes and he breathing began to become irregular.

"Good-bye Rin, my daughter." said Sesshoumaru.

"Good-bye, father." she said with her last breath. Sesshoumaru then did something he would do for no other. A crystaline tear ran down his cheek and landed on Rin's open plam.

* * *

(Thank you, you've done so much for me. I love you...daddy.)

* * *

Hope you liked it! 


End file.
